When you're gone
by DawnHope
Summary: Was passiert, wenn man sich trennt *TAIORA* Songfiction zu "Baby when you're gone"


**Ja ich weiß es war richtig *bescheiden* -__- aber verzeih mir und schieb es einfach auf die Langeweile die ich hatte. Hab ich dir erzählt, dass ich jetzt aussehe wie eine Mischung von "Anne von Green Gables", "Arielle" und ein ziemlich roter Apfel? Das Rot ist zu grell geworden _ Sorry aber du musst dran glauben...Pairing dürfte klar sein oder? Die Figuren gehören mir nicht. Ach "Baby when you're gone " gesungen von Mel C und Bryan Adams (nein auch die befinden sich nicht in meinem Besitz.**

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus.  Vor einer Woche war noch alles perfekt gewesen. Er hatte eine wunderbare Freundin. Alles war super.  Bis sie dann diesen Brief bekam, in dem ihr mitgeteilt wurde, dass sie an einer der besten Schulen für Mode und Design angenommen worden war.  Das allein war nicht weiter schlimm. Das dumme an der ganzen Sache war, dass sich diese Schule auf einem anderen Kontinent befand. Jedenfalls hatten sie einen riesigen Streit und waren am Ende auseinander gegangen, mit dem Gefühl, dass nun Schluss sei. Ein einziger Brief hatte alles zerstört, er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Es war Freitag und er sollte eigentlich Spaß haben... doch nein, niemand seiner Freunde war erreichbar. Alle planten eine Abschiedsfeier für sie. Allein in der Wohnung hielt er es auch nicht mehr länger aus. Überall standen Fotos von ihm und ihr, die ihn angrinsten. Jedes Lied das er hörte, brachte ihm Erinnerung an sie. 

**_I've been wondering around the house all night_**

**_Wondering what the hell to do_**

**_I'm trying to concentrate_**

**_But all I can think of is you_**

**_Well the phone don't ring_**

**_Cuz my friends ain't home_**

**_I'm tired of being all alone_**

**_Got the TV on cuz the radios playing_**

**_Songs that remind me of you_**

****

Ich liebe sie immer noch... muss ich deswegen immer an sie denken? Ich meine, es ist aus, es bringt nichts mehr. Morgen ist sie sowieso weg. Und sie hat gesagt sie hasst mich. Warum also kann ich nicht einfach geradeaus sehen? Ich muss hier raus.

****

**_Baby when you're gone_**

**_I realize I'm in love_**

**_The days go on and on_**

**_An the nights just seem so long_**

**_Even food don't taste that good_**

**_Drink ain't doing what it should_**

**_Things just feel so worng_**

**_Baby when you're gone_**

****

Er verließ die Wohnung. Doch auch draußen wurde er fortwährend an sie erinnert. Hier waren sie das erste Mal verabredet, hier hatten sie sich das erste mal getroffen, hier waren sie zusammen in der Schule, hier waren sie als sie sich das erste Mal nach einem Streit versöhnt hatten.... Es gab in der ganzen Stadt anscheinend keinen einzigen Platz, an dem er nicht an sie denken musste. Er wollte zu ihr zurück, doch er konnte sich nicht durchringen, zu ihr zu gehen. Also lief er weiter und kam letztendlich zu einem Ort, an dem sie tatsächlich noch nie zusammen waren.

****

**_I've been driving up an down these streets_**

**_Trying to find somewhere to go_**

**_Ya, I'm looking for a familiar face_**

**_But there's no one I know_**

**_This is torture, this is pain_**

**_It feels like I'm gonna go insane_**

**_I hope you're coming back real soon_**

**_Cuz I don't know what to do_**

****

Doch leider hatte auch dieser Ort nichts anderes parat, als einen weiteren Gedanken an sie. Hier wollte er, sobald er genug Geld hatte, sie um ihre hand bitten.  

****

**_Baby when you're gone_**

**_I realize I'm in love_**

**_The days go on and on_**

**_And the nights just seem so long_**

**_Even food don't taste that good_**

**_Drink ain't doing what it should_**

**_Things just feel so wrong_**

**_Baby when you're gone_**

****

Er sah sich um und bemerkte, dass er nicht allein war. Jemand saß unweit von ihm und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Anscheinend hatte er sich nicht still genug verhalten, da die Person den Kopf hob.

****

**_Baby when you're gone (when you're gone)_**

**_I realize I'm in love (so in love)_**

**_The days go on and on_**

**_And the nights just seem so long_**

**_Even food don't taste that good (no....)_**

**_Drink ain't doing what it should_**

**_Things just feel so wrong (so wrong)_**

**_Baby when you're gone_**

****

Und in diesem Augenblick trafen sich die Blicke von Tai und Sora.

****

**_Oh baby when you're gone_**

**_Yeah baby when you're gone..._**


End file.
